


Veneration

by korisnik



Category: Gintama
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korisnik/pseuds/korisnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi should really sit down and think long and hard about everything he did wrong if he wants his redemption arc to be successful, but Bansai is an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneration

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKASUGI-KUN! 
> 
> Written in the middle of the night because I couldn't have Takasugi not getting laid on his birthday. Edited the ending a little almost a year later to fit with the Silver Soul arc. 
> 
> These people are too complicated for me to write, but I still try. All criticisms/grammar corrections/etc are welcome.

Bansai isn't surprised when he hears the door sliding - Shinsuke said he might come, but even if he hadn't, Bansai can't think of anyone else who would so freely enter his quarters. He sits up, making room on the futon so the approaching silhouette in the dark could join him. Takasugi crosses his legs next to him, handing him a cup.

"Tea," he breaks the silence. "I was making it for myself but then I started thinking about that perm-headed idiot and got distracted."

Tea was... an interesting choice. Shinsuke didn't drink it often, preferring sake instead when he couldn't sleep. Bansai takes a sip and instantly realizes what Takasugi's words meant. There is sugar in it, and the concentration is way too high for any normal person's taste, as well. He's used to seeing Shinsuke drunkenly slurring the Shiroyasha's name, desperately pleading with him to stop what he's doing in his sleep on a couple of particularly bad nights, or refusing to speak of him with venom in his voice, but imagining Shinsuke scowling in annoyance while sipping in spoonful after a spoonful of sugar before realizing what he's doing is new to him and Bansai finds its childishness endearing.

He turns to glance at Takasugi who looks lost in thought, his mind probably still with his war comrades onboard the Kairinmaru and the threat of his former master looming over all of them. The trip back to Earth is long and there's not much else for him to do.

His hunch is confirmed when Takasugi speaks up again, tilting his head to see Bansai better. "What did you think of them?"

Bansai doesn't have to ask him to clarify who he meant by that. They were remarkable, in his opinion. And quite obstinate, too. They reminded me of you, he thinks.

"That is a loaded question, Shinsuke. Surely you know that," he answers. "Even in those dire circumstances, I cannot say that it was an entirely unpleasant experience to spend time with such exceptional men."

Takasugi lets out a short laugh. "You liked them that much, huh? You probably think they're in the right." He continues before Bansai gets a chance to explain himself. "It doesn't matter. I don't intend to hand over my hitokiri to them so easily."

Bansai can't help the amused smile that shows up on his lips in response. At times his general's behaviour can still be a mystery to him, but Bansai prides himself on being able to follow his tune and he knows Shinsuke didn't come to his room to be reassured of his loyalty. He makes up his mind and puts the offensive cup down. 

"Shinsuke," he says, prompting Takasugi to give him a long look. "Let me welcome you back properly."

Takasugi lets him. Bansai closes the distance under Takasugi's expectant gaze and slowly kisses him, minding his mouth injury, feeling Takasugi kissing back before fully welcoming the distraction by taking charge in deepening the kiss. 

Takasugi slides his kimono down his shoulders then puts his hands over Bansai's neck, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Bansai's hands reach behind Takasugi's waist, fingers busy struggling with his obi and loosening his sleepwear.

He breaks the kiss and starts planting softer, lingering kisses down Takasugi's neck, Takasugi's grip on him tightening as he starts gently sucking above the collarbone. 

It doesn't take long for Takasugi to catch himself and he pushes back a little. "No marks in visible places," he reminds Bansai curtly, prompting him away from his neck.

Bansai briefly stops at one of his nipples to lick then bite at it, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other man, before he lays him down and continues kissing down his body. When he reaches his legs, he nudges them further apart with his hands, then kisses at Takasugi's inner thigh.

"Is this considered a visible place as well?" he asks, referring to Takasugi's usual habit of lounging around the ship in what could only be called a state of undress.

Takasugi scoffs but says nothing as he closes his eye and instinctively spreads his legs more, giving Bansai better access as he starts licking and sucking, desperate to leave a mark and have proof of the other man being there underneath him, not hooked up to machines or lost in space.

When he is done, he looks up, taking in Takasugi's disheveled state and admiring his handiwork. There is something unguarded about his untouchable commander laid out like that, every Bansai's touch adding to the intensity of his music. He places his hands on Takasugi's sides, rough fingertips tracing over rough scars. Takasugi holds his gaze, watching him intently. He's hard but he makes no move to touch himself, waiting for Bansai to take responsibility and finish what he started.

Bansai looks down as he slowly takes him in his mouth. When Takasugi cards his hands through his hair, he hardly notices it, paying his undivided attention to the job at hand, enjoying making Takasugi buck his hips to meet him. His own erection is begging to be touched but instead he tightens his grip on Takasugi's thighs and redoubles his efforts on wringing sounds of pleasure out of his commander.

He dutifully swallows every drop when Takasugi climaxes and is rewarded by Takasugi pulling him up for a rough kiss, tasting himself in Bansai's mouth.

Takasugi breaks the kiss and brings their foreheads together, trying to regain his composure. 

"So, you lot even missed sleep to hover over my body while I was incapacitated, hm?" he muses, his voice breathy. "And yet you still somehow managed to lose sight of me?" He gives him a faint smile as he mutters, "Maybe you should take those sunglasses of yours off once in a while, Bansai."

Shinsuke can feign indifference all he wants but he obviously couldn't wait for a chance to get his hands on Bansai. They roam all over Bansai's chest and stomach, admiring the firm muscle. He steals another kiss then buries his head in the crook of Bansai's neck as he sneaks one hand in his underwear and swiftly starts stroking him. Bansai's breath becomes erratic and his nails dig in Takasugi's hip, bringing them closer together as Takasugi guides him to release, Bansai losing himself in Takasugi's song until he finally tenses and spills in Takasugi's hand.

  


They lie for a while, spent and content, until Takasugi suddenly climbs over him to grab a box of tissues and Bansai props himself up on his elbows, watching him as he cleans first Bansai, then himself. He also inspects the newly forming bruises on his thigh with a scowl on his face, and the corners of Bansai's mouth twitch upwards in a small smile. He's not too concerned about it. Had Shinsuke truly not wanted them, they wouldn't have been there. 

Takasugi finishes wiping his hand with a tissue, and when he gets up, he grabs the tea cup from the floor, disposing of its contents along with the tissues.

When he returns, he reaches for his kimono, fishing out his kiseru, then adjusts himself down on his stomach next to Bansai, close enough that their arms are almost touching. He lights it, using the empty cup as an ashtray. Whatever respite Bansai offered was short-lived and Shinsuke is back in a contemplative mood, staring straight ahead with a determined look on his face as he exhales wisps of smoke. Bansai lies back down, his fingers idly drumming a rhythm on his chest as he continues silently watching him. Shinsuke must be aware he's being observed, but he doesn't show it.

The past few days must've been more exhausting than Bansai thought because he's having trouble keeping his eyes open, and by the time the kiseru runs out of tobacco, he's already half asleep, his fingers lying still for some time. He's vaguely aware of a hand brushing against his cheek but when he stirs, it's not there anymore. 

(Shinsuke is gone long before Bansai wakes up, not leaving any trace of his late night visit in Bansai's quarters. Bansai assumes his rightful place by Shinsuke's side while he's going through strategies with Takechi one last time, dressed for war, their army assembled and ready to move, and if he knows there's one more reason Shinsuke has for wearing pants, he won't mention it.)


End file.
